A Sue's Worst Nightmare
by Sparkly Emerald
Summary: OH-NO! It's a Sue worst nightmare! No one knows how special she is except her! R&R please.
1. Selena's Start!

**A SUE'S WORST NIGHTMARE**

Today was Selena Bubbly Heart Sugarplum Perfectpant's 10th birthday and the sun was shining as she opened one perfect eye and noticed the time.

"Oh no! I am dreadfully late! Oh, well, that just means I'll get a special Pokemon!" Her beautiful voice sang. Her voice was so pure and beautiful that when she spoke angels swooned. When she got out of bed she walked to her dresser and put on the perfect clothes that she had ever so perfectly picked out the year- uh night I meant night before. It was a beautiful Teal T-shirt that hugged her ample chest in a way that made her look like a prostitute-I mean supermodel. And a mini- skirt that hugged her butt like underwear. She looked into the mirror entranced by her beautiful green- red- yellow- purple- azure- pink- j-ello- hazel- sage green- blue- turquoise eyes. She pulled her gaze away long enough to pick up her hairbrush to brush her hair at which point she became entranced by her perfect Blondish-Brownish- Reddish-Black hair with streaks of Red, Blue, Pink, Orange, and Yellow that was so long it reached the ground. After another hour of being entranced by her beauty, She decided that maybe she should go get a Pokeman I mean Mon. Pokemon. She stood outside the door of Professor Oak's Lab even though we didn't know she was in Pallet Town until just now. She waited there for someone to open the door because she was so special that they must know she was coming to get her 1st Pokemon today. But unfortunately for little Selena the door opened outward. Which she found out when the door swung out and smashed her perfect nose.

"Selena? You were supposed to be here hours ago." The nameless aide realizes she is holding her nose. "Oh I'm sorry did I smash your nose with the door?" Selena removes her hands from her nose to reveal a bloody mess. "Oh my gosh, are you okay?" Suddenly Selena's nose magically heals! "Whoa!! That's really weird! Just go see the professor, okay?" The nameless aide left scared.

"Okey, dokey!" Selena Bubbly Heart Sugarplum Perfectpant's chirped. "PROFESSOR!" her perfect voice rang out. "I came for my Pokemon."

"Selena? Just come back here I'm almost done." The Professor said, his boring old voice falling flat in the Lab. She walked back to where he was studying something in an incubator, Actually it was several somethings! She leaned over to get a closer look and saw it was baby Pokemon! Not ordinary either, these were legendary Pokemon!

"Professor, I don't know which one to pick! Can I have them all?" Selena squealed in excitement.

"What are you talking about!?" The Professor cried. "These are Legendary Pokemon. You can't have these!!" The professor sighed, "As a matter of fact I already gave away all the starters. You should have been on time."

"WHAAAAAAA!!" Selena yelled. "But I have to have a Pokemon!!"

"Sorry." The professor said.

"Oh please, oh please, oh please, give me a Pokemon!" She yelled.

"Fine, take this and go away!" The Professor gave her a Pokeball and made her leave.

"Yeah! I win! Now I can go on an adventure and become THE CHAMPION!" she yelled throwing her Pokeball. But when she saw the Pokemon that came out her face went pale. "A R-ratata?!" she screamed. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!"

_Tune in next time to see how Selena Bubbly Heart Sugarplum Perfectpants mutates- I mean trains her ratata to be ultra-strong!!_


	2. Selena's 1st Battle!

**A SUE'S WORST NIGHTMARE**

"Oh well, let's make the best of it. I'll name you Ratsy! Okay, Ratsy, let's go!" Miss Perfectpants proclaimed as she set off. Almost immediately, she came upon another trainer.

"Hey! There's a Ratata chasing you!" He yelled.

"It's not chasing me, it's following me." Selena said. "He's my starter!"

"Hahahahahahahahahaha!" the other trainer laughed. "No, seriously what's your starter?"

"If you think it's so funny why don't you battle me?" Selena challenged.

"Fine." The other trainer smiled. "Easy enough" he sent out a Squirtle.

"Alright Ratsy, get ready to fight!" Selena proclaimed.

"Squirtle, use water gun!" the boy said. The water gun hit and blasted the Ratata into a tree.

"Oh-no! Ratsy are you alright?" Selena worried, her Ratata stood up. "Ratsy, I believe in you!" She cried. Suddenly her Ratata started glowing. And before her stood a shiny Raticate with pink poofy fur!

"What the?" the other trainer said.

"Squirtle?" The Squirtle said, which probably means 'What the?'

"Okay, Ratsy, I believe you can win this for me!" after she said this her Raticate let out a burst of light frying everything within a half mile radius including Selena Bubbly Heart Sugarplum Perfectpants. Left without a trainer, Ratsy, or should I say, Reggie, which was the name his momma had given him, walked off to go get a girlfriend.

So was the end of the perfect Selena Bubbly Heart Sugarplum Perfectpants. The only one who knew she was special.

**Yes, I killed her I was originally going to do more but I got annoyed with her. Plus I'm too lazy to just buckle down and write. So that's it. Please review, if you do take a cookie from my pretend cookie jar filled with pretend cookies! Thanks.**


End file.
